


A Swirl of Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Movie: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel get transported into Frozen and have to find their way out. The only catch is that they are each one of the characters from the movie.
Kudos: 3





	A Swirl of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the I Do Understand That Reference challenge on Tumblr. This is absolute crack guys. I don't even know what happened. But hey! They're happy!

Sam, Dean, and Cas were all gathered in another crappy motel room while they waited out the blizzard raging beyond the walls. Cas could have been anywhere else in the universe, of course, but he had elected to stand near the window and stare out at the snow silently. Dean was busy cleaning his weapons, and Sam had his laptop open, looking for another case to pursue once the storm moved on.

“Got anything Sammy?” Dean broke the silence first.

“No. It’s like even the monsters don’t want to go out in this.” Dean shrugged and set down the knife he had been cleaning.

“How about we all have a beer and watch a movie or something? I’m bored out of my freaking mind with nothing to hunt, and, no offence Cas, but staring out the window in silence isn’t really my idea of a good time,” Dean said.

“I take no offence to that, Dean.” Cas replied, never taking his eyes off the parking lot. Dean raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch and rolled his eyes.

“Right. Sammy?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. But, it’s a Thursday night, dude. There's not a very good chance of anything good being on, especially considering this place probably gets like three channels,” Sam pointed out as Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out three beers.

“Eh. They gotta have sports at least. You want one Cas?” Dean held out one of the bottles to the Angel.

“No.” The room was silent for a moment until Sam shut his laptop and grabbed the beer Dean had set on the table next to him.

“Well, alright then.” The brothers sat themselves at the table and turned on the TV, flipping through the limited channels. Dean paused on the one that said it was playing Frozen, not that they could tell what it was with a commercial break currently running. “Frozen? That’s fitting. How about this?” The ad for a fast food place ended right as Sam replied, trying desperately not to laugh.

“Do you even know what Frozen is about?” Dean just shot his brother a look that said ’ _ you do?’ _ and let Sam explain. He could barely get the words out through the laughter stuck in his throat. “It’s a  _ Disney movie _ about two sisters. One is the queen and she has ice powers, but ends up freezing the whole kingdom accidentally. The other sister has to go find her to get her to unfreeze everything,” he summarized. The words had barely left his mouth before he gave in to a fit of hysterical giggling.

“Shut it.” Dean grumbled. Then, music filled the room. Sam laughed harder. Cas looked away from the window. Even he looked slightly amused by the whole situation. Elsa was on the screen singing Let It Go. Sam grabbed the remote from Dean, turning the volume way up. Tears were starting to stream down his face and he fell to the floor, shaking and trying to gulp down air in between laughs. “Bitch.” Dean stole back the remote and changed the channel to a rerun of a football game.

“No! Turn it back!” Sam whined. Dean glared, but grudgingly flipped back to Frozen. The music was still playing, but cut out abruptly, replaced by crackling static. The screen had gone blank, showing only the boys’ reflections in the dark, glassy surface.

“Noooo!” Sam wailed. He took a few deep breaths and managed to sit up. “This sucks.” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. The TV flickered back to life. The last notes of Let It Go were fading and Sam eagerly hopped back up into his chair. Then, the room tilted. Dean shook his head, trying to clear the feeling, but Sam and Cas seemed similarly disoriented.

“Uh, guys? This is not normal, even for us,” Dean said, gripping onto the back of his chair as everything started to spin.

“Ya think?” Sam yelled. Wind swirled around them, bringing with it the chill of winter, and Dean’s ears popped. He blinked in the sudden light. Bright, fresh snow was heaped all around them. Sam and Cas were nowhere to be found, but a small snowman with a disproportionately large carrot nose and a man wearing a variety of animal pelts stood a few feet away, both looking around in confusion.

“This is also… not normal,” Dean said. At least, he thought he said it. His voice came out all wrong though. He didn’t sound like himself. The snowman turned its gaze on Dean and- Dean stopped. The snowman was moving. That was a whole new level of wrong that he didn’t care to get into. But, the snowman opened its mouth and spoke.

“Dean? Is that-” The snowman trailed off into giggles.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded. The snowman looked down at himself, then over at the winter lumberjack.

“I- well- I guess I’m Olaf,” he shrugged. The winter lumberjack looked up at Dean as if everything should be glaringly obvious.

“Dean, we are in the movie. It must have been an angel that brought us here.”

” _ Cas?” _ The lumberjack nodded. “So you’re Sam then.” Dean pointed at the snowman. It wasn’t a question. “And we all look like characters from the movie?” Dean asked. The snowman- Sam- snorted.

“Yeah. Cas is Kristoff, but- just look at yourself, Dean! You look fabulous!” He pointed with a stick arm towards the frozen lake they were standing at the edge of and Dean walked over to peer at his reflection in the ice.

“Sonofabitch,” he whispered. Sam giggled again.

“Hey there, Elsa.” Dean cursed under his breath and spun around to face Sam and Cas again.

“Look, as much as you seem to be enjoying this, I am NOT. We should get out of here. Any chance you can zap us back to reality, Cas?” Cas thought for a moment.

“No. I’m as trapped in here as you. The only person who can take us out is whoever put us in. For something this complex to work- not just sending us to another timeline, but another reality altogether- the angel who did this would have to stay here. Most likely it is Zachariah. Finding him is our only way out.” Dean nodded and chose not to mention the fact that once they found the angel they still had no idea how exactly they were going to get out of the stupid movie world.

“Well,” Sam started. “We better start looking. I think the ice castle would be a good place to check first. It’s probably the safest or most guarded place here, considering the ice gollum outside. That or Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post.” There was a beat of silence and Dean gaped at Sam.

“Dude. How many times have you seen this movie?”

“Jess made me watch it with her when she found out I had never seen it. We might have watched it more than a few times,” Sam said. He had gotten quiet, the same way he did every time Jessica was brought up in conversation. Sam cleared his throat- or tried to at least. All that really happened was a strange slushy gurgling sound. Apparently snowmen didn’t have the necessary body parts to clear their throats. The thought of what other body parts Sam was missing entered Dean’s mind.

“Hey Sammy-”

“NO! We are not going to talk about that!”

“Oh come on, you don’t even know what I was going to say!” Dean protested.

“Something along the lines of ‘If you can’t clear your throat, what else can’t you do?’ probably,” Sam guessed. Dean slumped.

“Fine. Let's go find everybody’s best friend Zach.”

The only problem with their incredibly detailed plan was that Sam was the only one who had any chance of being able to find the ice castle. This would have been fine, but his new form had some… restrictions. For example, he was probably no more than three and a half feet tall, and his legs were six inches tall snowballs, making for a very slow procession through the snowy woods.

Eventually, however, they came to a fancy staircase made of smooth ice. Sam’s eyes lit up and he actually jumped up and down.

“Hey guys, not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go,” Sam said, almost giddy with excitement. Dean gave him a blank stare.

“You feelin’ alright there Sammy? That didn’t make any sense.” Sam’s smile melted right off his face.

“It’s just a quote… nevermind,” he mumbled. Dean shrugged and started walking up the staircase, holding tight to the banister to avoid slipping and falling to his death. What a way to go that would be.

Once they reached the top, Sam led the way into even more trees.

“We’re lucky we started at the top of the mountain already. I would have been screwed if we had to climb.” Dean nodded like he knew what Sam was talking about and kept walking. Luckily for Dean’s toes, which were almost frozen solid and completely numb inside his icy high heels, it only took about fifteen minutes for the trio to come into view of the ice castle. Another five and they were standing at the bottom of yet another ice staircase. Dean started up the steps.

As soon as the bottom of his foot touched the ice, the huge pile of snow sitting a few feet away  _ moved. _ Dean took a stumbling step off the stairs and ran right into Cas. The snow rose up into a massive humanoid shape. Jagged pieces of ice were stuck into its joints, and Dean didn’t think they were just accessories.

“Oh, hell no.” Dean looked at Sam, trying to figure out if this evil snowman was in the movie. “If it bleeds, we can kill it, right?” He said, trying to look on the bright side. Cas tilted his head.

“Snow does not bleed, Dean.” He said. Dean swore and reached for his gun anyway, only to remember that they had been zapped from their motel room, where he had been cleaning his guns. They had no weapons with them.

“Run?” Sam suggested. Dean groaned.

“Run where? This thing-” Sam cut him off.

“Marshmallow.”

“What?”

“The giant pointy snowman is named Marshmallow,” Sam said. Dean sighed. Marshmallow seemed to not know what to do without them running.

“Right. Where are we supposed to run that Marshmallow can’t follow us or find us? We have to get into the castle at some point!” He yelled.

“We can run up the stairs into the castle. Marshmallow is too big and clumsy to follow us,” Sam said. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Great. Don’t die.” They paused and looked at each other. “Three, two, one, GO!” Dean yelled. Sam was the first one on the stairs, climbing up them as fast as his little snowball legs could carry him. Dean and Cas reached the stairs at the same time, but Dean shoved Cas up first. His ascent was much more graceful, not to mention it took about half the time. Dean waited a split second for Cas to get a little farther ahead before leaping onto the third step and running.

An icy claw reached over the railing and slashed at Dean. He yelled for Sam and Cas to hurry up and ducked under the claw. As he went to stand up, the stupid blue dress he was wearing and had done his best to ignore got stuck on the even stupider high heels.

“Oh for the love of-” Dean yanked the heels off and hurled them, one after another, at Marshmallow’s face. They met their mark, sticking near his eye sockets. Marshmallow batted at the shoes and Dean took advantage of the distraction to race up the rest of the stairs and shove Sam and Dean into the castle. They barely even had time to take in their surroundings because Zachariah stood in the middle of the room, a small smile twisted onto his lips.

“Zachariah,” Cas said. His voice was cold steel. Zachariah’s smile widened.

“Castiel! I must admit, I didn’t intend for you to get trapped here as well. Do I have you to thank for how fast you all got here?” Cas was silent. He was trying to protect Sam in any way he could, Dean realized.

“It doesn’t matter how we got here,” Dean interrupted. “Send us back. Now. We’ve had enough of your little game,” he demanded.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Or should I say Elsa? Why would I send you back? Surely you realize that I have all the power here. You couldn’t touch me if you tried.” A lightbulb went on in Dean’s head. All they had to do was touch Zachariah. It made sense- he was their link back to the real world. All they had to do was connect the two universes and poof! They’d be back in the shitty motel room. Dean took a step forward, then another, backing Zachariah into the wall. With one hand, he beckoned Sam and Cas over.

“Dean-” Sam started. Zachariah looked between the three of them and spoke.

“This isn’t really how I imagined this going. Sam, you, at least, must realize why I brought you here.” Sam didn’t reply.

“Stop stalling, you sonofabitch,” Dean growled. “Sam, Cas, you have to touch him to get back.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Sam muttered. He extended an arm and touched Zachariah’s knee, which was about as high as he could reach, and promptly disappeared in a flash of bright light and a swirl of snow. Cas looked at Dean, as if to ask if he was coming, and then touched a finger to Zachariah’s shoulder, disappearing the same way Sam had.

“This seems too easy,” Dean accused. Zachariah smiled.

“The point was never to permanently keep you here. Call it more of a… delay.”

“A delay for what? We weren’t doing anything anyway. Why the hell did you need to delay us?” Dean asked harshly.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Zachariah said. Dean frowned and reached forward to touch Zachariah’s shoulder the way Cas had, then thought better of it. Instead, he punched him in the face, savoring the expression of shock on Zachariah’s face before the world turned swirly, tipped, and dropped him onto the threadbare carpet of the motel. He looked around quickly, finding Sam and Cas each sitting on a chair, looking at him.

“Everyone good?” Dean asked. They nodded. There was a beat of silence and then-

“That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life!” Sam yelled. Dean stared at his brother.

“You really need to get out more, Sammy.” Sam gasped.

“You mean getting zapped into Frozen isn’t at least in your top five list of favorite things?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sure it is, Sammy. Whatever makes you happy.”


End file.
